destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
A March of Fire
A March of Fire is a story mission that is part of the quest The Sunbreakers' Challenge, which grants a Titan the Sunbreaker subclass. Fireteams are disabled, and the mission is only playable once by the same Guardian. Objectives *Find the Sunbreakers *Locate the Beacon *Explore the Lab and Dig Site *Defeat the Vex *Scan the Conflux Transcript {Cinematic} ISHTAR COMMONS Ishtar Sink, Venus A drawing slowly forms on the screen, the background a fiery blend of orange and red. A hexagon shapes in the middle, and the official Titan symbol expands in the center. *'COMMANDER ZAVALA': What does it mean to be a Titan? The symbol fades, and the hexagon expands. *'ZAVALA': As a Titan, you are part of the City in a way no Warlock or Hunter can understand. A profile of two Sunbreakers facing each other starts to materialize. '' *'ZAVALA': The dream of the City rests upon our shoulders. Then there are those that find a path outside our walls--those that take up with leaders they barely understand. ''The Sunbreakers fade, and the Hammer of Sol is illustrated. A circular outline seems to explode outward, surrounding the Hammer. *'ZAVALA': So it has ever been with the Sunbreakers. The Hammer of Sol is a flame in the darkness. But fire burns without thought. The Hammer fades away, and a final picture materializes: a Titan holding the Hammer of Sol above their head, ready to strike. *'ZAVALA': It is time that fire came home--to keep the City and her walls warm throughout the long night. {Gameplay} The Titan arrives in the Ishtar Commons. *'ZAVALA': A legion of Sunbreakers were spotted near a Vex gate in the Ishtar Sink. They do not stay in one place for long. The Titan makes their way into the N/Gen Branch. A few Vex are peppered around the area. *'GHOST': I'm detecting what looks like a Sunbreaker's beacon, but it's interlaced with Vex feedback. The Titan eliminates the light Vex presence. They find a small beacon near the stairs, and they send the Ghost to scan it. A radio transmission can be heard: *'VOICE': (radio) Fall back! Fall back! Should've known Osiris... (static) ... Protect the Forge once they're in! You remember... (static, cuts out) *'ZAVALA': Osiris? Find out where they've gone, Guardian. My report said they were headed to a Vex gate. The Titan heads up the stairs, encountering more Vex along the way. As they head toward the Dig Site, the Titan finds a heavier Vex force. Eventually, they reach Dig Site 4. Upon arriving, they are confronted by a large Hydra guarding a conflux behind it. The Titan makes short work of the Hydra. More Vex spawn in its place, including a few Minotaurs. The Titan destroys them. *'GHOST': The gate's offline. If I can map that conflux, I might be able to figure out where it leads. The Titan allows the Ghost to scan it. *'GHOST': Zavala, the Sunbreakers opened this gate to Mercury! I have the coordinates. *'ZAVALA': Then plot a course. Find their Forge, Guardian. If the City hopes to weather the oncoming Darkness, we will need the flame it holds. Mission ends. References Category:The Taken King Story Missions